Determinación
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Si el vago de su compañero no se decidía a decirle algo, ella haría que lo hiciera. Porque así era Ino Yamanaka. Una mujer decidida y lo que quería, lo obtenía.


**Determinación**

Resumen: Si el vago de su compañero no se decidía a decirle algo, ella haría que lo hiciera. Porque así era Ino Yamanaka. Una mujer decidida y lo que quería, lo obtenía.

Personajes: Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka. ShikaIno. Pequeña dosis de NaruSaku, también.

Universo: Situado después de la IV guerra.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

**H**oy era su día de descanso en el hospital. Miró el reloj y las manecillas apuntaban al número once. Eran las once con treinta minutos, más precisamente. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. En realidad ya llevaba algún tiempo despierta y se estaba concentrando en volver a dormirse. Fue en vano. Sólo se meneaba de un lado a otro cual gusano enredada en su cobija. ¿Por qué su bello y escultural cuerpo tenía que ser tan enérgico? No como el de su compañero de equipo, Shikamaru Nara. Ese vago sin causa buscaba cualquier momento para escabullirse, irse a ver las nubes y quedarse profundamente dormido. En los años que lo conocía realmente no sabía que era lo que le hallaba de interesante a eso.

—Tonto Shikamaru.— tomó entre su mano un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos, sus ojos azules fijos en ello. No sabía cómo aquel que alguna vez había sido un equis, escuálido y despreocupado de la vida —aunque esto último lo seguía siendo, la verdad-, tenía ciertas admiradoras en la aldea. La más notable era la tal Shiho, una chica que, había escuchado decir, era muy inteligente y seria. Pamplinas.

Por otro lado, también estaba Temari de la arena. Ella era harina de otro costal. Si los rumores de que estaban saliendo eran ciertos, Shikamaru era afortunado. El trato que ella había tenido con la mujer de las cuatro coletas era escaso, por no decir nulo. Pero sabía que rubia de ojos verdes era una excelente kunoichi y era muy guapa. No más que ella, eso sí. Ino, tras la guerra, decidió seguir entrenando con más fervor y aquello estaba dando resultados. Y claro, en la belleza era indiscutiblemente la ganadora.

Se levantó súbitamente de la cama. No podía estar más tiempo acostada. Era su día de descanso y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a pasear a la aldea. Destino dijo no tenía, pero lo que tenía claramente era que no quería quedarse encerrada en su casa. Se dio una ducha que la hizo sentir como nueva de inmediato. Como normalmente hacen las personas cuando se bañan, Ino se puso a reflexionar. Estaba logrando con trabajo duro sus metas poco a poco, pero y, ¿en el amor? Tenía algunos pretendientes, pero ninguno le llenaba el ojo. Salía de vez en cuando con muchachos, mas ese "algo" faltaba. Sakura, su eterna rival, le estaba ganando en ese asunto, puesto que, aunque la rosa lo negara, había algo más que una amistad entre Naruto y ella. Sakura Haruno no le veía la cara. Se hacía como que se la creía cuando lo negaba, era irritante el tener que lidiar con su amiga modo "no hay nada entre Naruto y yo, cerda. Sólo somos amigos". Vaya que ese cuento ni su abuela lejana se lo tragaba.

Sasuke desde hacía tiempo ya lo había superado. Supo que sólo era una ilusión de cuando estaba mocosa. Lo bueno que había despertado de ese sueño. Y Sai… bueno Sai era de cierta manera lindo. Salió en varias ocasiones con él y la pasó bien, pero por cosas de la vida dejaron de frecuentarse. Y estaba bien. No se sintió mal cuando aquello sucedió ni nada por el estilo. Vamos, que hasta Chouji tenía novia, que respondía al nombre de Karui, si su memoria no le fallaba.

"Quizá el amor está más cerca de lo que crees", le había dicho su mamá una vez. Ino había reído, sarcástica. "Pues yo no lo veo por ningún lado" le contestó. Su madre la miró insoldablemente y agregó, antes de levantarse de la mesa: "A veces, Ino, debes de ver con el corazón. Lo que verdaderamente importa es invisible a los ojos. Ese alguien que te haga sentir bien llegará, sino es que ya lo conoces y no te has dado cuenta"

Ese día aún no llegaba. Y lo veía lejano, ciertamente. Terminó de enjuagar su cuerpo y tomó la toalla, enredándosela y, con ello, se esfumaron los pensamientos anteriores.

.

La mirada inquisitiva que le brindaba su madre era perturbadora. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y soltó los palillos, dejando de lado el plato de arroz. Yoshino, desde pequeño, producía ese efecto en él. Sabía que su mamá cuando lo miraba de aquella forma tenía algo que preguntarle. Masticó entre sus dientes el arroz y tragó, para romper el silencio.

—Adelante.

—¿Adelante qué, Shikamaru Nara?

—Sé que tienes algo que preguntarme.

Frunció el entrecejo. Esas formas no eran adecuadas para dirigirse a ella. Shikaku y Shikamaru sí que se empeñaban en sacarle arrugas. Con sus ojos le dio a entender disgusto, algo que el de la coleta captó prontamente.

—¿Tienes una relación con alguien?— la arruga en el rostro de su madre se pronunció todavía más.

—No.

—No mientas, Shikamaru. Me han llegado rumores que estas saliendo con una chica de la arena llamada Temari o Temala, no recuerdo bien.

—Su nombre es Temari. —con que era eso. La gente no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que esparcir rumores sin fundamento. —Y no, no estoy saliendo con ella ni con nadie, madre. Son simples rumores.—volvió a consumir el alimento, quitando la vista de con su progenitora.

Durante unos minutos no escuchó nada más. Gracias al cielo podía llenar su estómago tranquilamente.

—¿Y cuándo es que piensas salir con alguien?—oh, de nuevo la burra al trigo*. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan problemáticas? Que si porque estaba saliendo con alguien parecía estar enojada, que si porque no salía tampoco con nadie estaba igual. No se les podía dar gusto, definitivamente. Para ellas siempre había algo más. Eran expertas en sacar cosas sin sentido para discutir. No quería decir nada más, pero era su mamá y le debía respeto. Eso y que no la quería ver más gruñona.—Quiero nietos, Nara Shikamaru.

Bueno, no tenía que ser tan específica. Él en sus planes quería tener hijos, un niño y una niña, más concretamente. Pero el pensar tener que lidiar con una mujer todos los días lo hacía a veces dudarlo. Por otra parte también estaba su mamá. Pobres de sus hijos al tener una abuela como ella. Apreciaba a Yoshino, mucho. Pero él más que nadie —aparte de su papá— sabían lo difícil que era el carácter de la mujer.

—Los tendrás algún día. —afirmó por fin, para que la señora se serenara. Al contrario de eso, continuó hablando.

—Ese algún día me suena lejano. Quiero ver a mis nietos crecer, jugar, cuidarlos— su mirada antes severa se había tornado más sosegada. —Pero bueno, está bien. Sé que eres muy joven aún. Pero si me gustaría que salieras con alguna chica. —conocía a su hijo tan bien como a la palma de su mano, pero quería escuchar lo que decía él. —¿En estos momentos te gusta alguien?

Shikamaru tomó un sorbo de su té y después respondió un rotundo no, que sonaría muy convincente para cualquiera, salvo para ella.

—Mientes.

—¿Qué eres, madre? ¿Un detector de mentiras? —su voz se escuchó algo ronca. En ella no había matices de enfado o algo parecido, pero la simple pregunta burlona provocó que Yoshino le diera un golpe en la cabeza. Shikamaru sobó su cabeza, pronunciando un "bajo problemático".

—Sé que te gusta Ino, Shikamaru. —no ocupaba enumerarle las razones. La esposa de Shikaku Nara era muy perspicaz y aunque su hijo era muy reservado respecto a su vida, una madre conoce mucho. Algo que tenía su pequeño era que era muy parecido a su compañero de vida y eso le facilitaba el interpretar sus sentimientos. Sin que él tuviera que decir prácticamente nada. Cuando Shikamaru fue ascendido a gennin, una tarde mientras jugaba shogi con su padre, él le comentó que Ino, la compañera con la que le había tocado formar un equipo, no se cansaba de parlotear de Sasuke Uchiha. Ahí quedó la conversación. Sabía que su hijo no era un envidioso, simplemente que la atención que Ino ponía en aquel chico, molestaba de forma inconsciente a Shikamaru. A pesar de que se caracterizara por quejarse de muchas cosas, para ella era la primera vez que algo relacionado con una chica lo sacaba de su continua calma.

Conforme los chicos fueron creciendo, Yoshino fue observando su relación. No era que los siguiera, pero cuando hacían alguna reunión de equipo para celebrar acontecimientos, eran, en su mayoría, en su casa. Ahí ella miraba como Shikamaru —sin el reparar realmente en ello— buscaba molestar a Ino. Se llevaban constantemente la contra y sabía que esa era una forma de coquetear entre sí. De nueva cuenta, Shikamaru no percibía eso e Ino simple y sencillamente se enfadaba y hacía gestos. La relación de ellos era inevitable no compararla con que sostenían años atrás Shikaku y ella.

.

.

Cuando terminó de estar lista fue a la florería de su familia. Quería ayudarle a su mamá, pero prácticamente la señora la sacó a empujones de ahí, argumentando que tenía que pasar su día de descanso en otro lugar, no sin antes darle una flor para que se la llevara a Yoshino Nara.

—Me había dicho que tenía ganas de un crisantemo. Llévaselo por favor, Ino. Dile que es un regalo.

Ino asintió y se fue camino al hogar de los Nara. La madre de Shikamaru y la suya tenían una buena relación. Se daban presentes de vez en cuando y el que llevaba entre sus manos era uno de algunos que se habían dado. La puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta. La rubia pudo haber pasado sin problema alguno, debido a la confianza que existía entre ambas familias, pero aunque ella era una chica atrevida, guardaba respeto hacia los padres del vago. Levantó su mano derecha dispuesta a tocar, pero escuchó algo que la dejó sin palabras.

"Sé que te gusta Ino, Shikamaru"

¿Acaso había oído bien? Se había lavado muy bien las orejas esa mañana. Atónita, se acercó un poco más. No era de las personas que le gustaba escuchar a escondidas. Bueno, dejando de lado una vez que escuchó a Naruto hablar con Sakura sobre algo que habían hecho, o la vez que Sai hablaba con Sakura y Naruto, o también cuando Kiba había dicho que ya era hora que Akamaru se apareara—eso último lo había escuchado por accidente, lo juraba. Lo que estaba oyendo rebasaba los límites de lo desconocido. ¿A Shikamaru le gustaba ella? Quería reírse. Al instante no supo si fue por nervios o porque le había ocasionado gracia. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Si el chico se la pasaba ignorándola y cuando no hacía eso la hacía enfadar. Bonita manera de demostrarle a alguien que te gusta, pensó. Tenía aún sus inmensas dudas. Esperaba que lo negara. Mas aquello no llegó. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Escuchó que alguien se levantó y se apresuró en irse.

Se fue todo el camino riendo. Su risa no era porque hubiera enloquecido repentinamente —aunque los aldeanos que la miraron lo llegaron a pensar—, sino que en ella guardaba incredulidad y nervios mezclados. Esa noche Ino no pudo dormir como normalmente hacía: como tronco.

.

La reacción de su hijo valía más que mil palabras. Su lenguaje corporal lo delataba por completo. Él no decir nada era igual que confirmar sus sospechas. Sí, Shikamaru estaba enamorado de Ino. Sólo había un problema. Complicadamente él le diría sus sentimientos. Cuando se hubo levantado, Yoshino murmuró, con voz clara para que lo tuviera en mente.

—Díselo, Shikamaru. Ella no es adivina para interpretar el cómo te sientes. —tomó una pausa y reanudó—Además, ella es muy guapa y tiene varios pretendientes. Te la pueden ganar.

Shikamaru no dijo nada. Siguió su camino hasta su habitación. Por Dios, todo lo que su madre le había dicho sabía que era cierto. Desde siempre lo ha sabido. Se sorprendió que su progenitora hubiera descubierto lo que sentía por su compañera de equipo. Los que había guardado con tanto recelo. Solamente ella y su amigo Chouji lo sabían, que él estuviera enterado. Conociendo a su mamá, su padre pronto se uniría a ese club. Si bien era cierto que Temari no le era indiferente y que estaba de buen ver, aparte de lo inteligente y buena kunoichi que era, nunca salió con ella. Chouji le dijo que parecía que a la rubia le gustaba él. A lo que hizo caso omiso. Y, el mismo Akimichi, sabía la razón por la cual no había salido con ella. Su compañero y amigo quería a Ino y, mientras su recuerdo estuviera en su cabeza, Shikamaru difícilmente saldría con alguna otra mujer, por más hermosa que estuviera.

Regresando a lo de decirle a Ino, sinceramente, no se imaginaba haciéndolo. Dejaría que el mundo girara como lo seguía haciendo. Era lo mejor.

.

Los días en el hospital estaban tranquilos. En la otra sección de toma de muestras miraba continuamente como parejas llegaban a por pruebas de embarazo. Ino era una mujer independiente y no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz, pero el ver aquellas personas enamoradas le hacía sentirse con ganas de ser amada, mimada y demás. Revisaba unos expedientes y Sakura la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Oye cerda, ¿estás bien?— sus ojos verdes se miraban más vivaces. Algo bueno le había pasado a Sakura.—Se te ve muy distraída. ¿Estás enamorada?

—Tonterías que dices, no soy tú.— llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja—¿Qué tal te va con Naruto—cuestionó en tono picarón.

—Muy bien—respondió automáticamente y a los segundos reparó en el error que había cometido—Quiero decir…

—¡Te caché! Para que lo sigas negando, Sakura— la apuntó y se echó a reír.

Sakura arrugó el ceño. Lo podía seguir negando, pero al fin y al cabo Ino pensaría lo que quisiera. Porque sí, era cierto. Estaba saliendo con Naruto y había oído de distintas personas que transpiraba felicidad. Le hacía tanto bien el estar con él.

Después de unos minutos de estar sonriendo y ver la reacción de Ino, supo que era su turno de intervenir. Que su amiga la tenía preocupada, en serio. Tenía varios atrás de ella pero no se decidía por ninguno.

—¿Y qué sucede contigo, Ino? ¿Ya lo dejaste con Sai?

Sí que su amiga vivía en la luna. Estaba súper atrasada en eso de los chismes.

—Nunca fuimos nada serio. Salíamos de vez en cuando. Que por cierto, eso fue hace meses. —se cruzó de brazos—Así te trae Naruto, frentona.

Sakura le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Cosa que Ino, como era de esperarse, ignoró.

—¿Y Shikamaru?—agregó inocentemente.

Ino se paró y se acercó con ella, bajando ligeramente el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué sabes de él?

La de ojos verdes se sorprendió de su reacción. Sólo buscaba que dejara el tema de Naruto de lado y pareció haber dado en el clavo.

—Nada, sólo preguntaba—se sinceró.

—Ah.

—¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

—No, frente.— replicó la rubia fingiendo demencia.

—Te conozco, Ino. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Fue así que después de varios intentos de Sakura, Ino le reveló lo que había escuchado. Un "lo sabía" salió de los labios de Haruno Sakura. Ino la miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. La rubia le dijo que aquello no era seguro, que investigaría.

—Aquí hay algo más importante. Si esto llega a ser verdad, ¿qué harás?—Sakura se preguntó más a sí misma que a Ino. Se detuvo a pensar la situación y puntualizó.—Tú ya me diste la respuesta. Te interesa. Porque de no ser así, no te tomarías la molestia de investigar más a fondo. Simplemente lo ignorarías.

Buen punto. No se podía mentir a sí misma. Aquel acontecimiento la inquietaba y eso la preocupaba sobremanera. ¿Sentía algo por el vago más flojo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas?

.

Luego de haber cumplido satisfactoriamente una misión, fueron a comer barbacoa, como acostumbraban. Ino no disimulaba las miradas que le lanzaba a Shikamaru mucho que digamos y para el manipulador de sombras esto no era habitual. Al igual que con su madre, algo tenía que haber pasado.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero era demasiado problemático. Como si Ino hubiera leído en aquel preciso momento su mente, preguntó.

—¿No me vas a preguntar qué es lo que me pasa, Shikamaru?—rezongó. Acto seguido, infló los mofletes. Nunca lo admitiría, pero al contrario que lo que demostraba, aquellos gestos de Ino le parecían extrañamente adorables.

Su cara seria, casi aburrida no cambió. Se levantó y metió sus manos a los bolsillos y preguntó, aguantando las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. No era precisamente que le molestara, sólo que ya tenía tantos años haciéndolo e Ino golpeándolo a causa de ello que le salía naturalmente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No te diré. Es más, pronto lo sabrás—con tal de que no estuviera saliendo con alguien más, todo estaba bien para él.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y como líder de equipo fue a redactar el informe que entregaría. Chouji continuó comiendo lo que quedaba con avidez. De no ser por que Ino golpeteó la mesa para captar su atención. Ante sus ojos cafés estaban tres cupones del platillo más reportado y delicioso del lugar, de los cuales desconocía de donde los sacó. No importaba. Sus ojos tenían rato que no miraban tanta belleza junta.

—Serán tuyos con una condición.—aclaró la chica.

—La que sea.—exclamó, tratando de alcanzar los cupones.

Después de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle sintió un poco de remordimiento por Shikamaru. Cuando Ino le dio su premio y se fue del lugar, pronto llegaron las porciones más que maravillosas. Y toda pena que pudo haber sentido, se fue tan rápido como cuan hoja lleva el viento.

.

Los días pasaron y Shikamaru miraba a Ino con diferentes hombres en sus tiempos libres. Normalmente ellos entrenaban casi todos los días y le anunciaba tanto a él como a Chouji. Raro. Ino antes no hacía eso. No veía motivo porque ahora sí lo hiciera.

Probó hablando de ello para ver a su amigo. Si él no era bueno mintiendo, menos Chouji. Era pésimo.

—Ino anda rara estos días.

—Y que lo digas, amigo—agarró unas papas y empezó a llevarlas a su boca. Una leve gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Siguió comiendo, tratando de evitar la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Chouji…

—Lo lamento, Shikamaru. Me ofreció tres cupones de barbacoa. La carne es débil.— su vista se posó en el suelo. —Lo siento. —sabía que su amigo lo sentía. No se enojó ni mucho menos. Es más, quizá eso tenía que suceder. Pero, ¿Ino que tramaba haciendo eso? Si quería provocarle celos él no era de los que lo sacaba a relucir. Le parecía ridículo. Sí, no le agradaba para nada que los hombres la miraran como perros, tampoco que ella anduviera cerca de ellos pero él no era quien para reclamarle algo. No eran nada. Sólo amigos y compañeros de equipo. A pesar de que fueran algo más, no le daba el derecho a mostrarse enfadado por el simple hecho de que los del sexo masculino la miraran, pues era muy bonita. Demasiado. En fin, el demostrar celos no iba con su personalidad y no lo haría.

.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer. Ya estaba confirmado y firmado por el propio Chouji Akimichi que a Shikamaru le gustaba ella. Pues bien, ella no hallaba indicios de tal gusto. Estaba en su día de descanso y realmente ya se había cansado de pasearse en la nariz del Nara con chicos tratando de darle celos o algo que denotara que tenía interés en ella. Absolutamente nada.

Si el siempre noble y nada mentiroso de su amigo Chouji no se lo hubiera dicho, no se lo hubiera creído. Que la simple idea aún le parecía loca. Era como decir que Naruto se enamoró de Hinata de la noche a la mañana, cuando tenía toda su vida babeando por su amiga de la infancia.

Ella juraba y daba por hecho que Shikamaru tenía algo más con Temari. Es que se les veía juntos seguido, y como coqueta que era, sabía que la rubia de la arena buscaba algo más con el vago. Sútil, nada extravagante. Al parecer Shikamaru era un lento de lo peor y nunca captó tal mensaje. Cuando por la aldea circuló tal rumor, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Era muy normal, se dijo. Era uno de sus amigos y la idea de que conviviera con otra chica que no fuera ella la sacaba de su tranquilidad. Pero hasta ahí llegaba todo ¿verdad? No. Luego se esparció el chisme de que Chouji estaba saliendo con una tal "morena de fuego" y no sintió lo mismo que con Shikamaru. Lo dejó pasar.

No fue hasta día, aquella primaveral tarde de abril, que Ino, mientras miraba las plantas de la florería, cayó en cuenta que podía sentir algo más que amistad por Shikamaru. ¿Cómo es que conociendo los sentimientos de otra persona, podrías reparar recién en los tuyos? Sintió la necesidad de darse una palmada en la frente. Todas aquellas veces que él la cuidó como compañero de equipo y quizá por algo más, la joven no las tomaba en cuenta porque estaba obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha. Más tarde llegó Sai. Se dejaba llevar prácticamente por la belleza. Ignorando al buen hombre —aunque flojo, vago, enfadoso, aburrido— que tenía al lado. Fue ahí cuando interpretó las palabras que su madre le quiso dar a entender.

Momento, ¿entonces su mamá se refería a Shikamaru cuando dijo que el amor podía estar muy cerca? Siempre se había jactado de ser una muchacha muy perspicaz, pero esto simplemente se le había ido de sus manos.

Le echó un grito a su mamá de que regresaría pronto. Cerró la floristería con sus copias de llaves. Sintió la pronta necesidad de encontrarse con Shikamaru. Nunca había sido ni sería una romántica empedernida que creía en los príncipes azules, pero aquella sensación extraña que sentía en su estómago la traicionaba. No tenía planeado las palabras que le diría, única y sencillamente quería verlo.

El andar aflojerado de Shikamaru era inconfundible. El sol estaba por ocultarse y se reflejó en el rostro de la muchacha, cosa que no le permitió ver la cara del joven. Pero la silueta no podía pertenecer a otra persona. Era Nara Shikamaru sí o sí.

Ino detuvo su andar primero, esperándolo. Si es que se dirigía a con ella. No se equivocó. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, pronunció.

—Problemática.

—Flojo.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?—preguntó, simulando indiferencia.

—A buscarte.— Ino giró sobre sí misma y retomó el camino al negocio de sus padres. Incitando, de manera no verbal, a que el chico la siguiera. —¿Y tú?

—Daba la vuelta— a buscarte también, mas no salieron esas palabras de su boca.

—Sí, Shikamaru, lo que tú digas. —pero ni mirando el momento Shikamaru actuaba con seriedad. Eso sí que la molestaba. Tenía que decir algo para que el que quedara en una situación incómoda fuera él, no ella. —Sé que me venías a buscar también.

—Si lo sabes entonces para que preguntas.— fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Sólo él podía sacarla de sus casillas con tanta facilidad.

Ino intentó calmarse. No quería arruinar ese momento. Entraron al local de la familia Yamanaka.

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Si mal no recuerdo tú eras la que ibas a buscarme. Dime tú—recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Ino.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Como no vio respuesta, empezó a regar las plantas. Shikamaru tenía que hablar primero. Tenía que confesarse.

—¿Y?

—Ino, ya sabes lo que te tengo que decir. Te lo dijo Chouji. —replicó Shikamaru. Ino rió para sus adentros. Sí que le estaba costando a Shikamaru.

—Lo quiero oír de ti.— dijo Ino, mirándole profundamente con sus ojos azules.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tragar saliva. Ino cuando se proponía algo, definitivamente lo lograba. Dejó el recipiente del agua de lado y se fue acercando lentamente a él. Ino sabía los efectos que eso causaría en él. Quizá no demostró celos, pero debía de reaccionar al tenerla tan cerca. Era hombre.

Pasaron unos segundos y estaba por perder ya el control. Nada le aseguraba que ella le correspondería, pero lo diría. Miraba sus labios suaves y quería besarlos lenta, deliciosamente y vigorosamente. Nadie más que ella le estimulaba ese deseo.

—Me gustas.

Ino fingió no haber escuchado y pregunto nuevamente:—¿Cómo dijiste? No escuché.

—Lo que oíste, Ino.

Quería fanfarronear, pero luego habría tiempo para eso. Lo que quería en ese instante es que los labios de él estuvieran sobre los suyos.

—También me gustas, Shikamaru.

Escuchar aquello fue más que suficiente para romper el poco espacio que los separaba. El beso fue pausado pero rico. Ambos degustando sus labios. Después de unos segundos, Shikamaru posó sus dos manos entre el cuello y la nuca de Ino. Luego de disfrutar ese hermoso momento, llegó el momento en que se separaron. Los ojos azules de ella buscaron los cafés de él, expectantes.

—¿Desde cuándo?—sabía perfectamente a que se refería con aquella pregunta.

—No te diré.

—Oh, vamos— insistió. Como vio que estaba muy renuente, indagó. —¿Desde que nos conocimos?

—Eso hubiera sido demasiado pronto, Ino. Eras una mocosa.— Ino respondió que quizá si era una mocosa, pero una muy hermosa. Shikamaru no lo dijo, pero estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Desde cuándo, entonces? Dime.

—Luego.

—Shikamaru, ándale. Dime, dime, dime— dejaría de ser problemática. Por ese día Ino dejaba ese tema por la paz. Ya habría otro momento en que le sacara toda la sopa. Por lo pronto, la rubia sabía a qué era lo que se refería su madre cuando le dijo que encontraría a un hombre que la hiciera feliz. No contaba con que ya lo tenía. Se la llevaba fastidiándose con él, pero de tras de eso, había un cariño desde pequeños, que más tarde se convertiría en amor.

La mamá de Ino observó todo. ¡Hasta que por fin se decidían! Esto lo tenía que saber Yoshino. Era fabuloso. ¡Pronto tendrían nietos!

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota autor:**

Llevaba años, añooos queriendo escribir un ShikaIno. Amo esta pareja. No sé, a mi ver pegaban bastante bien. Me encantan las personalidades de ambos y más juntos. Quiero leer más de ellos dos, ojalá pronto hagan historias sobre ellos, que ya dije, me encantan. No pude resistir mencionar a Naruto y Sakura, que los amo con toda mi alma y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero pronto hacer algo más de ellos.

En el fic que publiqué ayer se me pasó desearles unas felices fiestas. Han de pensar que soy una grosera. Que la pasen de maravilla al lado de sus seres queridos.


End file.
